


Céile an Cailleach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Blanket Permission, Cats, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Hippocratic Oath (Magical Version), Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Teacher relationship, Translation, hogwarts during summer, what Poppy wouldn't give to run across Unmbridge in a dark alley
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Is breá le hocht mban de Hogwarts go Minerva McGonagall.Mo scéal, as Geailge.





	1. Pomona Sprout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minnie's Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528684) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Tá samhraí ag Hogwarts speisialta, nuair a bhíonn na tráthnónta mall agus ciúin agus nuair a chasann teas na gréine na tithe gloine trópaiceach. 

Bíonn rud éigin ag Pomona i gcónaí a theastaíonn uaidh, Fiú gan scoláirí a mhúineadh agus a cheartú agus a tharrtháil ón nathair gan choinne / an chros dúchasach a bhfuil sí ag súil léi chun páipéar a scríobh don _Greenthumb Quarterly._

Is maith an rud é go bhfuair Minerva roinnt blianta mar chait chun gníomhaíochtaí sóisialta riachtanacha a fhoghlaim mar atá sa seomra céanna agus é ag maolú i bpíosa gréine


	2. Aurora Sinestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fionnachtain

Is Luna an ceann amháin sa scoil a bhfuil aithne aige mar gheall ar an bheirt acu. Is í an t-aon duine amháin a bhfuil a fhios ag Toflies Teacroft go n-éistfidh sí leis na rúin a ghineann siad ó na réaltaí.

Is cinnte go bhfuil a fhios ag na Cúntóirí an Tí fúthu tar éis dóibh bricfeasta agus tae a dhéanamh gach deireadh seachtaine, ach ní chuireann siad ceisteanna.

Cuireann Luna iontas ar an mbeirt acu nuair a thugann sí bronntanas comórtha dóibh. Tá cait bheaga ag rith leis an bpáipéar beartáin, agus réaltaí níos mó ná an spéir san oíche. Fágann sí chun dul go rang agus iad ag teacht chucu féin as an turraing.


	3. Poppy Pomfrey

Is míochaine cailleach í Poppy Pomfrey - ina fhaireoir le breis agus tríocha bliain de thaithí i scoil a dhíríonn ar thubaiste draíochta.

Ní raibh sí riamh - nuair a bhíothas ag súil go mbeadh - foireann a bhí freagrach go díreach as othar a thabhairt i dtír ina sciathán ospidéil.

Is leighis í Poppy. Cuireadh a mionn faoi mhionn a leigheas agus gan dochar a dhéanamh, ach mura mbeadh sé amhlaidh, d'aisíocfadh sí gach ceann de na hionsaithe sin faoi dhó.Fiú má bhí sí san Aireacht Draíocht féin.


	4. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank

A bheith eolach ar do chreiche is cuid riachtanach é a ghabháil, agus ní ceadmhach Minerva McGonagall a bheith gafa de sheans.  
  
Is iomaí rud é Minerva, ach ámharach do Wilhelmina, is cat í freisin, agus tá an fiosracht aici dul leis, mar sciorta agus cúthail chath mar is féidir.

Tá leideanna srathacha go cúramach faoin feidhmchláir fhéideartha, theoiriciúla de roinnt ábhar a n-oibríonn sí leo, bíonn comhoibriú neamhfhoirmiúil, fánaí idir an bheirt acu. Bíonn sneaiceanna nach bhfuil aon tábhacht ag baint leo béilí minic le chéile agus seisiúin phleanála éiríonn na píosaí spréacha spéisiúla a roinntear le linn a gcuid dátaí seachtainiúla sna cistiní agus turais chuig gleannta agus coves i bhfolach gach coicís. Agus beagnach sula mbeidh a fhios aici go bhfuil Minerva chomh gafa léi is Willlemina é de Minerva.


	5. Septima Vector

Tá Minerva ag múineadh ag Hogwarts le breis agus deich mbliana anuas sula dtagann Septima Vector an post Arithmancy a ghlacadh, agus tá níos mó ná cúpla bliain aici ná mar a bhí sí, ach dóibh siúd a bhí draíochta le blianta fada tá siad níos lú ná constaic ná iad le gnáith, go háirithe i gcás beirt atá socraithe go maith ina ngairmeacha beatha.

Tá Septima thar a bheith an-fearastúil beagnach gach rud a dhéanann sí, ag athrú ó bheith ina ollamh nua chun bheith ina ollamh dian nach nglacann ach an chuid is fearr as agus dá cuid mac léinn laistigh den chéad seachtain de na ranganna, ón gceann is nuaí sa seomra foirne le leathbhádóir cumasach i bhfad roimh an gcéad chruinniú foirne, agus ó Minerva a bheith eolach ar chompánach ar a sceideal féin go beacht.  


Ceann de na cúiseanna Minerva McGonagall, Leas-Phríomh-mháistir, mhol Septima a fhostú ba í an béas a bhí aici seasamh le cruinneas thar aon rud eile; ina teagasc - atá riachtanach do dhraíocht draíochta óg, i bhfianaise an damáiste fhéideartha a d'fhéadfadh a bheith ina dhrochthionchar ag Arithmancy - ina cuid oibre, agus go háirithe ina rogha céile, mar sin nuair a thugann Minerva fógra faoi sin níl aon dabht ach go bhfreagródh fiosrúchán simplí di an t-amlíne bheacht dá gcéad phóg, má bhí cúram uirthi ceist a chur air.


End file.
